Un séjour à la campagne mouvementé
by Shima-kyuuketsuki
Summary: the GazettE - Uruki - Uruha est envoyé à la campagne, chez ses grand-parents pendant les vacances d'été. Il va y rencontrer le charmant petit-fils des fermiers d'à côté.


**Titre **: Un séjour à la campagne mouvementé

**Auteur **: Shima-Kyuuketsuki

OS pour **Tictac**

**Pairing** : Ruki x Uruha

**Genre** : Yaoi, Romance, Humour

**Contraintes** : Uruha doit faire l'amour dans un tracteur. (XD)

**Résumé** : Uruha est envoyé à la campagne, chez ses grand-parents pendant les vacances d'été. Il va y rencontrer le charmant petit-fils des fermiers d'à côté.

* * *

.

**Un séjour à la campagne mouvementé**

.

« Mais je ne veux pas y aller maman !

- Voyons Ruwa, tes grands-parents veulent te voir !

- Mais je les aime bien moi quand on va les voir comme ça, mais pas pour passer un mois entier à la campagne ! Il n'y a rien à faire là-bas ! Même mon portable ne passe pas !

- Eh bien tu prendras un livre, ou tu aideras ton grand-père dans les champs ! Ne soit pas aussi superficiel mon cœur !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça maman, j'ai dix-huit ans !

- Tu resteras toujours mon bébé ! »

Uruha soupira, puis continua ses négociations avec sa mère. Il aimait ses grands-parents, mais la campagne, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc...

.

Deux jours plus tard, c'est assis sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, l'air renfrogné et le visage plaqué contre la vitre que les vacances d'Uruha débutèrent. Il avait beau avoir protesté avec sa mère, son père ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Avec lui de toute façon, les discussions ne servaient à rien. Une fois que monsieur Takeshima avait décidé quelque chose, ce n'était pas négociable, et ce, même si son fils avait dix-huit ans. Il vivait encore sous son toit et par conséquent lui devait encore obéissance.

Arrivé à destination, Uruha salua ses grands-parents, puis partit s'installer dans une chambre à l'étage. La chambre était vieille, la décoration dépassée, il n'y avait aucune trace de technologie moderne et une odeur d'humidité et de vieux bois planait dans les airs. Le jeune homme soupira. Il adorait ses grands-parents, mais devoir rester ici un mois entier le démoralisait. Il sourit tout de même lorsqu'il remarqua sur le lit fait - sans un pli -, un petit chocolat près de l'oreiller. Depuis qu'il était petit, sa grand-mère avait pris l'habitude de chouchouter son petit-fils et le chocolat sur l'oreiller était une sorte de tradition entre eux. Bon, après tout, même s'il ne s'amusait pas autant qu'il le voudrait ici, il se ferait tout de même bichonner par sa mamie, et ça, il en était heureux.

.

La journée se passa tranquillement, tous les cinq profitant de ces retrouvailles, puis le soir venu, les parents d'Uruha retournèrent chez eux, laissant leur fils dans cette vieille maison de campagne bordée de granges et de champs

.

Quatre jours se déroulèrent. Ce n'était pas la joie totale pour Uruha, mais il n'était pas malheureux pour autant.

.

Le matin du cinquième jour, Uruha dût se lever avant l'aurore. Son grand-père l'avait prévenu, à cinq heures, il devait être prêt devant la maison. Uruha ne savait pas pourquoi il devait se lever si tôt, mais cela ne l'enchantait guère. Il s'était levé à quatre heure et demie, il n'aurait jamais le temps de déjeuner, se doucher et se préparer comme il se devait. Il décida donc de sacrifier le petit-déjeuner, car après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était dans un coin perdu de la campagne qu'il ne devait pas être présentable. Uruha était un jeune homme qui portait beaucoup d'importance à son apparence et ce, quelque soit la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

A cinq heures tapantes, il rejoignit son grand-père qui lui dit tout sourire :

« Aujourd'hui nous allons pêcher mon garçon ! Le voisin nous emmène en barque avec lui ! »

Uruha sourit faiblement à cette nouvelle, puis suivit d'un pas trainant son papi qui lui faisait des remarques sur sa tenue, comme quoi celle-ci n'était pas vraiment appropriée pour pêcher. A vrai dire, Uruha s'en fichait pas mal. Il ne savait même pas s'il comptait réellement pêcher. Car avant toute chose, pour pêcher, il faut enfiler un asticot sur un hameçon, mais il faut encore pouvoir les toucher ces-dits asticots sans être répugné ! Et puis une fois qu'un de ces stupides poisson s'est fait prendre, il fait le remonter, le détacher et le mettre dans un seau, ceci dit, toucher un poisson n'est guère plus attrayant et avoir un seau rempli de poissons dans une barque non plus. Le poisson ça sent vraiment mauvais !

C'est perdu dans ses pensées si ragoûtantes dès le petit matin, qu'Uruha arriva à la ferme voisine où un autre homme âgé les attendait en souriant.

« Pile à l'heure ! Dit-il en les saluant.

- Comme toujours, sourit le grand-père d'Uruha.

- Ruki est parti me chercher ma valise de pêche. Comme quoi, ce n'est pas beau de vieillir, je n'arrive même plus à porter cette simple mallette, heureusement que mon petit Ruki est là ! »

Uruha écoutait distraitement la conversation entre les deux hommes, quand un adolescent pénétra dans son champ de vision. Il n'était pas grand et était en partie dissimulé derrière la mallette de pêche de l'autre homme, mais Uruha réussi à distinguer une chevelure blonde.

« Ah, Ruki, viens-là que je te présente Uruha ! C'est le petit-fils des Takeshima ! »

Le jeune homme arriva vers Uruha, le visage orné d'un grand sourire.

« Enchanté, dit-il d'une voix grave.

- De même !

- Ruki est notre petit-fils, il vit avec nous depuis l'année dernière. Ses parents sont partis à l'étranger et l'ont laissé là ! » Expliqua le vieil homme.

Uruha n'écoutait pas vraiment les paroles de l'homme, il détaillait plutôt le nouvel arrivant du regard. Il était blond, portait une chemise rouge à carreaux et un jean délavé. Son regard sombre était maquillés de noir, ce qui le rendait encore plus pénétrant. A cet instant, Uruha ne regretta pas de s'être fait beau, même pour aller pêcher. De quoi aurait-il eu l'air devant ce dénommé Ruki en salopette et bottes de caoutchouc ?

.

La journée passa assez vite, même si Ruki ignora le plus royalement du monde Uruha. Ce dernier en était d'ailleurs un peu vexé. Après tout il était gentil, beau, pourquoi quelqu'un ne voudrait-il pas lui parler ? Certes l'autre jeune homme portait intérêt à la pêche alors qu'Uruha restait dans le coin de la barque le plus éloigné des poissons, mais tout de même, ils auraient au moins pu faire connaissance ! C'est en bougonnant sur ces questions qu'Uruha se coucha cette nuit-là.

.

Le lendemain, c'est par le chant du coq qu'il fut réveillé. Il regarda l'heure affichée sur le réveil et la mauvaise humeur s'installa en lui.

« Putain, en plus ils ne peuvent pas avoir un coq normal qui chante au lever du jour ? Faut que celui-là chante à quatre heures et demie ! »

Il s'enfouit de nouveau sous sa couette, espérant retrouver le sommeil, mais c'est sans compter sur l'affreuse bête qui continuait de pousser des cris atroces.

Ce matin-là, il devait aider son grand-père à ramasser des carottes, bien qu'il aurait préféré rester faire une tarte aux groseilles avec son grand-mère. Il avait ramassé déjà deux de ces affreux légumes fripés, se mettant bien évidemment plein de terre sous ses beaux ongles manucurés, quand le vieux monsieur de la veille arriva dans leur champ. Il commença discuter avec son papi, puis regarda le pauvre adolescent de la ville ramasser les carottes et rigola doucement.

« Uruha, va donc rejoindre Ruki, tu t'ennuieras moins ! Les conversations entre vieux messieurs ne doivent pas t'intéresser ! Pas plus que le ramassage des carottes à mon avis ! Rit le grand-père de Ruki. Si tu veux tu peux même aller chevaucher l'engin de mon garçon ! Demande-lui, mais ça m'étonnerai qu'il dise non !

- Pardon ? Demanda Uruha quelque peu choqué.

- Ben son engin, son tracteur quoi ! Les gens de la ville n'ont jamais dû monter sur un tracteur, tu devrais essayer ! »

Uruha hocha la tête, honteux d'avoir mal interprété les paroles du fermier, puis partit en direction de la ferme voisine. Comme l'avait dit le vieil homme, Ruki était effectivement dans son « engin ». Uruha ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait, mais il s'en approcha doucement. Lorsque Ruki le remarqua, il stoppa sa machine et regarda le jeune homme, attendant que celui-ci explique la raison de sa venue ici.

« Heu... ton grand-père m'a dit de venir te voir... vu que j'avais jamais fait de tracteur...

- Oh, tu veux monter sur mon monstre ? Demanda Ruki avec un sourire malicieux

- Eh bien...

- Allez, monte princesse ! »

Uruha s'étonna de ce soudain surnom, mais monta tout de même sur le tracteur. Il hésita avant de s'asseoir, puis Ruki lui dit, toujours avec ce sourire malicieux:

« Ben c'est pas un deux places ! Tu vas devoir t'asseoir sur moi princesse ! »

Uruha s'apprêta à répondre qu'il n'aimait pas ce surnom, mais Ruki l'agrippa par les hanches et le fit asseoir sur lui.

« Bon, tu vois, ça c'est pour démarrer, là le volant, ben je pense que tu connais, ce levier sert à... Hey, tu m'écoutes ? »

Uruha hocha la tête, n'osant pas se retourner et voir le visage de Ruki. Uruha était une personne légèrement superficielle, qui soignait son apparence, mais il cachait derrière cette apparence sûre de lui, une timidité qui ressortait à chaque fois quel quelqu'un qui lui plaisait plus ou moins le touchait.

« Bon, on va faire un tour ! Annonça Ruki.

- Je ne voudrais pas te déranger !

- Je préfère me balader que sillonner les champs sur un tracteur !

- Oui, mais je m'impose, hier tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole alors tu ne dois pas avoir très envie de faire connaissance ! »

Ruki se contenta de sourire, puis descendit plusieurs champs avant de se stopper au bord d'un petit ruisseau. Il se pencha à l'oreille d'Uruha, qui était encore assis sur ses genoux, puis lui murmura doucement :

« Tu sais... ça fait un an que je suis ici... et à part des vieux, il n'y a personne ici. Si je ne t'ai pas parlé hier... C'est que je savais que si je t'approchai de trop près, mes hormones prendraient le dessus ! »

Ruki finit par se taire, puis entreprit de lécher sensuellement le cou du jeune androgyne.

« Wowowow... S'écria Uruha en s'écartant du mieux qu'il pouvait de Ruki – Bien que ce n'était pas vraiment pratique vu l'étroitesse de la cabine – C'est mon grand-père qui t'as dit de faire ça ? Il a découvert que j'étais gay et a voulu me piéger ? »

Ruki sourit devant le réaction de l'autre jeune homme, puis soupira.

« Tu vois tu es gay, je ne vois pas où est le problème ! » Dit Ruki en rasseyant Uruha sur ses genoux.

Le plus petit tenait toujours les hanches d'Uruha pour que ce dernier reste assis, puis il se mit à les caresser doucement.

« Nan mais tu vas arrêter oui ! Tu ne vas pas bien ?

- Non je ne vais pas bien ! Je n'ai pas touché quelqu'un depuis plus d'un an ! Et crois-moi, à vingt ans la libido d'un homme a besoin d'être soulagée de temps en temps ! Le mode manuel ça lasse vite !

- Tu as vingt ans ?

- Oui.

- On t'en donnerai seize ! Mais pourquoi tu restes ici si tu es majeur ? S'étonna Uruha.

- Pour aider ! Mon grand-père n'est plus en état de travailler seul.

- Oh, c'est gentil !

- Et toi, tu ne veux pas être gentil avec moi, princesse ?

- Non ! Et arrête d'essayer de me toucher, sinon je crie !

- Tu as la réaction d'une fille là ! Mais tu peux crier, personne ne t'entendra ici ! »

A ces paroles, Uruha prit peur, cela dut se voir sur son visage, car Ruki rit doucement.

« Je ne vais pas te violer ! Panique pas comme ça ! Je pensais juste que tu en aurais envie, mais je me suis trompé !

- Ce n'est pas que tu ne m'attires pas tu sais, mais... je suis un peu fleur bleu, romantique, et je ne veux pas coucher avec quelqu'un pour seulement coucher avec quelqu'un. Je veux qu'il y ai des sentiments et de l'avenir derrière !

- T'es sûr que t'as bien un chromosome Y toi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es déjà féminin d'apparence, mais de caractère, c'est pire !

- C'est ça, moque-toi de moi !

- Je trouve ça bien moi ! J'ai toujours trouvé le caractère de la plupart des filles délicat, même si je n'éprouvais aucun désir pour elles. Alors une personne délicate avec des attributs masculins, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, je trouve ça vraiment intéressant ! Bon, allez princesse, on rentre ! Je vois bien que tu n'as pas envie et moi j'ai du boulot ! »

Uruha se rassit sur Ruki, quelque peu gêné, puis ils regagnèrent le champs où leurs deux grands-pères les attendaient.

« Alors, ta première expérience en tracteur ?

- Intéressante, répondit Uruha sans regarder Ruki.

- On se revoit demain alors mon petit Uruha ! »

Ruki et son grand-père partirent et Uruha retourna avec plaisir voir sa grand-mère. Elle lui avait préparé un goûter de roi qu'il dégusta le sourire aux lèvres. Il aida sa mamie à finir les confitures qu'elle était en train de préparer, puis ils s'assirent l'un contre l'autre sur le vieux canapé, face à la télévision pour regarder les jeux favoris de sa grand-mère. Cela ennuyait quelque peu Uruha, mais dans ces moments-là, il était blotti contre sa mamie qui lui donnait quelques friandises et le serrait contre elle, et Uruha aimait bien être choyé comme cela.

« Dis-moi mon chéri, as-tu une petite amie ?

- Non, répondit Uruha gêné.

- Tu sais... Je te connais bien et je suis une femme perspicace malgré mon âge ! Tu préfères les garçons n'est-ce pas ? »

Uruha ouvrit de grand yeux choqués et balbutia des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un tel état ! Ça ne me dérange pas moi ! Je suis heureuse pour toi du moment que tu trouves le bonheur, mon chéri. Ton grand-père et ton père ne vont pas apprécier, mais je te soutiendrai toujours ! Tu es mon petit amour après tout ! »

Uruha fut plus que touché par ces paroles qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Sa grand-mère était vraiment quelqu'un de formidable et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait la perdre. Il la serra contre lui durant de longs instants avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

« Tu sais, le petit des voisins, Takanori, tu as l'air de l'apprécier ! Tu n'as pas tord, c'est un beau jeune homme !

- Mamie ! S'offusqua faussement Uruha. Je l'aime bien, mais il m'intrigue un peu, je ne sais jamais ce qu'il pense et ça me trouble assez !

- Il vit ici depuis plus d'un an, il ne côtoie que de vieilles personnes, cela peut expliquer son caractère ! Mais je suis sûre que si tu essaies de le connaître, vous vous entendrez bien tous les deux ! Mais je te préviens mon chéri, pas de cochonneries dans ma maison ! Et protèges-toi surtout ! »

Ils partirent tous deux dans un long fou-rire. Uruha était un peu choqué par les propos de sa grand-mère, mais c'était une super mamie qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, au moins, on ne s'ennuyait jamais avec elle !

.

Le jour suivant, Uruha décida d'appliquer les conseils de sa mamie et tenta de faire plus ample connaissance avec Ruki, tout en essayant de toujours rester dans le champs de vision de ses grands-parents pour que les choses ne débordent pas comme la veille.

.

Durant trois semaines, ils se rapprochèrent, devinrent de très bon amis. Ruki ne fit plus d'avances à Uruha, bien que cela le titillait toujours, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher le plaisir d'avoir un ami dans ses âges avec qui parler. De son côté, Uruha appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie du plus petit et s'était rendu à l'évidence, comme lui avait dit sa grand-mère, qu'il était très beau garçon. Ainsi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder de longs moments en songeant avec déception que la date du départ arrivait. En effet, même si Uruha était venu ici à reculons, il ne voulait plus partir à présent. Car même s'il ne pouvait pas s'amuser comme il le voulait, il avait trouvé un ami et profitait de la tendresse de sa grand-mère tous les jours, sa vie lui suffisait telle qu'elle était.

La veille du départ, il rejoignit une fois de plus Ruki dans son champs et escalada le tracteur pour saluer son ami. Ruki coupa le moteur et ils discutèrent de longues minutes avant qu'Uruha ne demande d'aller se rafraîchir près du ruisseau car la chaleur l'accablait. Ruki accepta avec plaisir et les conduit sur son engin dans le coin ombragé tout près du petit ruisseau.

« Tu sais que la dernière fois qu'on est venu là, ça a débordé, rit doucement Ruki.

- Je suis peut-être venu ici en connaissance de cause ! Informa Uruha qui commençait se rafraîchir, sans regarder Ruki.

- Tu veux dire quoi là ?

- Moi ? Rien du tout ! »

Ils furent coupés dans leur conversation par la pluie qui commença tomber. Les deux amis se réfugièrent dans la cabine du tracteur, Uruha une fois de plus sur les genoux de Ruki. Il se retourna, se mit face à Ruki, à califourchon sur lui et lui demanda sérieusement.

« Tu me trouves beau ?

- Oui, répondit Ruki, intrigué par la question de son ami.

- Tu me trouves désirable ?

- Pardon ? S'étonna Ruki.

- Réponds-moi !

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Bon... »

Uruha sembla se donner du courage, puis déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Ruki, qui fut surpris, mais ne repoussa pas Uruha, au contraire, il approfondit le baiser et passa ses mains dans le dos d'Uruha pour le coller encore plus à lui.

« Tu fais quoi Uruha ? Demanda Ruki une fois que le baiser fut fini.

- Tu n'as pas aimé ?

- Là n'est pas la question !

- Eh bien l'autre jour c'est toi qui avait envie, aujourd'hui c'est moi, je pensais que tu ne me repousserais pas !

- Je ne te repousse pas ! Je pose juste des questions, parce que si tu n'es pas sûr de toi et que tu me laisses en plein milieu, autant ne jamais commencer !

- Je ne vais pas partir tout de suite ! » Sourit Uruha.

Ils se ré-embrassèrent et Uruha commença ouvrir la chemise de Ruki pour caresser son torse.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas t'offrir à quelqu'un s'il n'y avait pas de sentiments derrière !

- Peut-être qu'il y en a, sourit Uruha avant de nouveau prendre d'assaut les lèvres du plus vieux.

- Oh ! Tu n'as pas su résister à mon incroyable charme !

- Ça va tes chevilles ? Pas trop gonflées ? »

Ruki s'approcha doucement de l'oreille d'Uruha et lui murmura doucement :

« Ce ne sont pas mes chevilles là qui commencent gonfler ! »

Uruha fit une mine faussement outrée et entreprit de défaire le bouton du jean du Ruki qui respirait déjà de manière bruyante. Il lui embrassa le cou et fit lentement, très lentement glisser la braguette.  
Il caressa quelques instants Ruki à travers son sous-vêtement, puis il sortit la virilité tendue du blond en souriant. Uruha se releva, retira en vitesse son pantalon et son boxer, puis se rassit à califourchon sur un Ruki tout excité. Ils laissèrent leurs langues jouer l'une contre l'autre une fois de plus, tout en haletant fortement, leurs virilités se frôlaient et ce contact les électrisaient. Uruha mit fin au baiser, se leva un peu, empoigna le membre de Ruki et s'empala de lui-même sur la virilité de Ruki, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Aussitôt, Ruki se mit à paniquer.

« Mais tu ne vas pas bien ! Fallait qu'on te prépare avant ! T'as dû avoir super mal ! Et puis...

- T'inquiètes pas, j'ai l'habitude, sourit Uruha en essayant de cacher le douleur qu'il ressentait.

- Tu viens de m'avouer que tu es une traînée ou...

- Non ! Cria presque Uruha. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne ! J'ai juste quelques jouets, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-il gêné.

- Oh, je vois ! Je suis bien mieux qu'un jouet non ? » Sourit Ruki.

Il attira le visage d'Uruha à lui pour l'embrasser encore et encore, puis le jeune androgyne débuta de lents vas-et-viens, soulevant son bassin doucement, pour se rasseoir sur les cuisses de Ruki. Il continua ce mouvement, allant de plus en plus vite. Ruki avait d'ailleurs posé ses mains sur ses hanches, l'aidant à se lever puis à redescendre avec passion. Leurs gémissements commencèrent emplir la cabine du tracteur, couvrant le bruit de la pluie qui tapait contre les vitres. Ils s'unirent ainsi durant de longues minutes avant que la jouissance ne prenne possession d'eux et qu'ils se libèrent dans un même gémissement de bonheur. Ils restèrent dans la même position encore quelques minutes, puis Ruki prit doucement Uruha par les hanches et le fit se lever, se retirant de lui. Il demanda à l'androgyne de rester debout, puis il commença à doucement embrasser le ventre d'Uruha, descendant toujours plus. Il lapa doucement le liquide blanc qui recouvrait l'estomac du jeune homme, puis il descendit de nouveau, s'amusant avec sa langue à titiller le bout de la virilité, maintenant au repos d'Uruha. Ce dernier se pencha et baisa les lèvres de Ruki tendrement avant de commencer se rhabiller.

« Je pars demain matin, avoua Uruha, le regard triste. J'espère que tu ne m'oublieras pas ! »

Ruki se contenta de sourire, puis rassit Uruha sur lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Il remit le contact et rejoignit le champs avec son tracteur. Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent et se quittèrent sans un baiser de plus, par peur de se faire surprendre par leurs grand-pères, mais Uruha murmura un petit « je t'aime Ruki » que ce dernier entendit parfaitement. Ils se sourirent tendrement, le regard brillant, puis regagnèrent chacun leur ferme respective, attendant avec impatience l'été prochain.

.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! =D

Perso je dirai que j'ai galéré pour cet OS et je ne suis pas satisfaite T_T J'espère quand même que ce n'est pas atroce é_è"

Joyeux noël à tous !


End file.
